


Niebieskie

by theKasiaLin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Szczeniak wkrada się do serca Steve'a. Teraz trzeba tylko przekonać Tony'ego. A Steve ma tajną broń przeciw Iron Manowi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niebieskie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/125154) by Silver Ink Pen. 



> Disclaimer  
> Postacie i świat należą do Marvela  
> Fabuła i szczeniak do autorki opowiadania.  
> Tłumaczenie za zgodą   
> Niebetowane, ale mam nadzieję, że nie jest źle.

Nikt nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że Steven Rogers był twardym facetem. Nawet pomijając kwestię bycia superżołnierzem, superbohaterem i Avengerem; Steven Rogers miał stalowy charakter. Sam siebie uważał za bezpośredniego i opanowanego. Potrafił też posłać całkiem przerażające spojrzenie, kiedy się na to zdecydował,. Nie robił tego jednak za często, bo nie należał do osób, które zbyt łatwo się denerwują.

Wracając jednak do tematu, Steve zdecydowanie nie był człowiekiem słabym ani miękkim. Gdybyś powiedział o nim którąkolwiek z tych rzeczy gdy jego przyjaciele byliby w pobliżu, musiałbyś zmierzyć się z grupą niebezpiecznych ludzi, którzy upewniliby cię, że jeśli zdecydujesz się powtórzyć takowe stwierdzenie, zapragniesz nigdy nie wiedzieć, kim jest Steven Rogers.

A więc, jego przyjaciele byli przekonani co do siły jego charakteru. Jednak w tym momencie określenie „twardy facet” zupełnie nie pasowało do Kapitana Ameryki.  
W tym momencie klęczał on na podłodze wpatrując się w niesamowicie oburzonego Tony’ego Starka. Tony nie był pewien, dlaczego Steve wybrał jego, jako ofiarę tej sytuacji, ale stwierdził, że prawdopodobnie miało to coś wspólnego z faktem, że to był jego dom.  
Steve miał niebieskie oczy, które obecnie wymownie wpatrywały się w Tony’ego. Jego oczy były tak rozszerzone, że zdawały się podwoić swoją normalną wielkość. To nie powinno być możliwe, żeby mężczyzna postawy Steve’a wyglądał tak … jakkolwiek w tym momencie wyglądał, ponieważ nie ma mowy, żeby Tony kiedykolwiek użył słów „uroczy” i „Steve” w jednym zdaniu.

Jedyną rzeczą prześcigającą go w słodyczy (Do cholery, nie, Tony! Nie używaj tego słowa!) była złocista futrzana kulka leżąca na kolanach Steve’a. Klapnięte uszy poruszały się co jakiś czas, gdy pies spał zwinięty w kłębek pomiędzy nogami Steve’a. Na jednej z tylnych łapek znajdował się bandaż, a jego żółty-brązowy ogon był częściowo ogolony. Był to smutny widok, który, oczywiście, skradł Steve’owi serce sądząc po tym jak ten mężczyzna drapał psa za uchem okazując mu czułość typową jedynie dla chłopca i jego psa.  
Ponownie te jasno niebieskie oczy skierowały się w stronę jego twarzy i Tony niemal się złamał. Wziął kolejny głęboki oddech, spojrzał na swojego przeciwnika i powtórzył:

-Nie.

Jasne brwi zeszły się w zakłopotaniu widocznym na twarzy Steve’a. Instynktownie, w opiekuńczym geście, przyciągnął i przytulił do siebie złotego szczeniaczka, który zdawał się być mieszańcem golden retrievera.

-Ale Tony…

Zawiedziony wzrok niemal go dosięgnął, ale postawił przed sobą kolejną ścianę nim ten wzrok go przejrzał.

-Nie, Steve.

To stwierdzenie sprawiło, że Steve odsunął się od Tony’ego mocniej przytulając szczeniaka. Dwójka mężczyzn wpatrywała się w siebie jeszcze przez dłuższy czas nim przerwał im głodny łucznik.

-Hej, czy dostanę tu może coś do… jedzenia… - Clint został zbity z tropu, gdy wyszedł zza rogu i zobaczył Steve’a klęczącego na podłodze i trzymającego rannego szczeniaka, podczas gdy Tony stał nad nim niczym wściekła matka.

Spoglądając to na Tony’ego to na klęczącego blondyna Clint zdecydował, że właściwie to nie musi wiedzieć, o co w tym chodzi, więc zamiast skomentować pozycje, w jakich ich zastał klęknął i przyjrzał się podopiecznemu Steve’a.

-Więc, skąd tu się wziął ten maluch? – zapytał klepiąc śpiącego pieska po łebku.

Steve momentalnie się rozchmurzył, jego wzrok złagodniał i uśmiechnął się patrząc na pieska.

-Został potrącony przez samochód. Znalazłem go i zabrałem do weterynarza. Był bezpański, więc powiedziałem, że go wezmę. – Wymawiając ostatnie zdanie spojrzał na Tony’ego jakby chciał mu przypomnieć, że już ogłosił, że pies jest jego. Tony przewrócił oczami i utkwił spojrzenie w suficie.

\- Cóż, wygląda na nieszkodliwego. – stwierdził Clint, przywiązując się już do uroczego zwierzątka. 

Spojrzenie Tony’ego powędrowało do wnętrza jego czaszki.

-Tony, gdzie jesteś? Myślałam, że zamawiasz chińszczyznę…

Wszyscy trzej mężczyźni obrócili się by zobaczyć stojącą w drzwiach Nataszę. Otworzyła usta, zapewne chcąc ochrzanić Tony’ego za zawalenie sprawy kolacji, ale zamknęła je widząc szczeniaka. Przekrzywiła głowę i rozważyła sytuację. Odczytanie języka ciała obecnych i wymyślenie rozwiązania zajęło jej krótką chwilę.

Obróciła się i spojrzała na Tony’ego krzyżując ręce i opierając się o framugę.

-Boisz się małego szczeniaczka, Tony? – spytała niewinnie.

-To nie ma tutaj wstępu. Może zostać na zewnątrz, ale nie wewnątrz domu.

-Tony! – oburzył się Steve. – Wiesz, że na zewnątrz jest dla niego za zimno! – Niebieskie oczy promieniowały determinacją, zmotywowane przez milczące poparcie otrzymane dotychczas od dwóch członków drużyny.

-Przetrwało wypadek, to przetrwa chłodny wiaterek. – odparł nieporuszony Tony (a przynajmniej wmawiał sobie, że jest niewzruszony).

-Jest dziesięć stopni poniżej zera, Tony. – zwróciła mu uwagę Natasza.

-A on nie jest „tym”! – dodał Steve, po czym wstał trzymając pieska przy klatce piersiowej. Nie miał zamiaru dłużej przyjmować tego, co Tony powiedział na siedząco. – Będzie siedział w moim pokoju, jeśli będzie trzeba, ale nie będzie przebywał na dworze!

-O czym tu mowa? – głos doktora Bannera wtrącił się do rozmowy.

-Próbuję przekonać Steve’a do tego, że ten kundel z zarazkami nie zostanie w tym domu. – odpowiedział Tony próbując przeciągnąć doktora na swoją stronę. Bruce przekrzywił głowę spoglądając na złotego szczeniaka zwiniętego w objęciach Steve’a.

-Cóż, jestem pewien, ze JARVIS upewni się, że pies nie dostanie się do warsztatu.

-Z przyjemnością, proszę pana. – odparł automatyczny lokaj z nienagannym akcentem.

Tony przewrócił oczami.

-Oh, no dalej Tony. – powiedział Clint i wskazał na szczeniaka. – Jak możesz powiedzieć nie temu pyszczkowi?

-Z łatwością. Nie. – Tony’emu było ciężko powiedzieć nie Steve’owi, ale gdyby miał to przyznać na głos byłby skończony. Zaczął od zwykłego „nie”, potem było „niech zostanie na zewnątrz”, a teraz Steve chciał to w swoim pokoju. A racja, nie „to”.

Toczył w beznadziejną walkę.

Wtedy zjawił się Thor, z pewnością zastanawiając się skąd opóźnienie obiadu. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał po grupie, robiąc dokładnie to samo, co Natasza, kiedy się pojawiła: próbował odczytać sytuację z twarzy obecnych. Zauważył ciekawość Bruce’a, niepokój Clinta, obojętność Nataszy i identyczną determinację u Steve’a i Tony’ego. Wtedy zauważył złotą futrzastą kulkę trzymaną przez Steve’a, śpiąca smacznie i nieświadomą, że znajduje się w centrum zainteresowania.

Stwierdzając, że wie już, o co chodzi, Thor wygłosił swoją opinię,

-Mianuję go Alexandrem!

Wszyscy spojrzeli na boga piorunów nie pewni jak przyjąć to oświadczenie i zdumieni, że myślał, że próbowali nazwać psa. Ale kiedy ochłonęli zaczęli zdawać sobie sprawę, że ten wybór był dobry.

-Właściwie mi się podoba – przyznał Clint.

-Jak dla mnie w porządku – zgodził się Bruce.

Natasza wzruszyła ramionami. – Ma coś w sobie.

W tym momencie piesek się obudził. Zamrugał kilka razy, ziewnął rozkosznie i przeciągnął się na tyle na ile mógł nie wywołując bólu w rannej łapce. Kiedy już w zupełności się obudził rozejrzał się po pokoju, dziwiąc się skąd nagle znalazło się w nim tyle ludzi. Zdawał się jednak być zadowolony z tego, że więcej ludzi się nim zajmuje, bo wydał z siebie wysokie szczeknięcie. Zaczął machać ogonem i niemal zdawał się uśmiechać. Wtedy spojrzał na mężczyznę, który go uratował i zdecydował się mu podziękować. Steve zaśmiewał się, gdy jego twarz była pokrywana mokrymi psimi pocałunkami.

-A więc Alex – zdecydował Steve śmiejąc się. – Znajdźmy ci coś do jedzenia, mały!

Steve opuścił pokój, a reszta Avengersów podążyła za nim. Clint rzucił komentarz na temat tego, co mogli wykorzystać na tymczasowe posłanie nim kupią prawdziwe. Natasza drapała pieska pod łebkiem, Bruce zastanawiał się, czym mogą go nakarmić, a Thor napawał się tym jak doskonałe imię wybrał.

Pozostawiony w tyle Tony spojrzał za grupą zirytowany faktem, że kompletnie zignorowano jego głos. Jasne, pies był nawet uroczy, ale to nie znaczyło, że chciał go w swoim domu. Będzie robił bałagan, właził w różne miejsca, wymagał uwagi i spacerów…

-Hej, Tony?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na Steve’a który ponownie ukazał się w drzwiach. W jego ramionach nie było szczeniaka, więc Tony uznał, że przekazał go komuś innego.

-Może mógłbyś zrobić mu jakąś fajną obrożę. Znaczy, wiem, że umiesz robić całkiem pomysłowe rzecz, które robią różne fajne rzeczy… 

Steve odszedł niepewny czy Tony zdecyduje się pomóc im w opiece nad szczeniakiem.

Tony prawdopodobnie by zaprzeczył, ale te błagające, niebieskie oczy…

Nie wiedział jakim cudem, ale wkrótce znalazł się w swoim warsztacie planując jedyną w swoim rodzaju obrożę potrafiącą połowę rzeczy, jakie ludzie chcieliby, żeby ich telefony potrafiły.

Te cholerne niebieskie oczy…


End file.
